Junshi Nara
| homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Assassin | previous occupation = | team = Ino–Shika–Chō | previous team = | partner = Chieko Akimichi Kiyoshi Yamanaka | previous partner = | family = (Father) Yami Nara (Clan Head) | rank = | classification = Space-time Manipulator Chakra Mutant | reg = 23419 | academy = 11 | chunin = 14 | jonin = 18 (Tokubetsu) | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = Stiletto's Sai }} Junshi Nara (殉死奈良家) is a Kunoichi that hails from , born under the , daughter of . A skilled assassin, Chakra Mutant, and infiltrator, Junshi playing the roles of a Kunoichi with ease. A member of the present date Ino-Shika-Chō, alongside Chieko Akimichi and Kiyoshi Yamanaka, of which the latter has developed into a more serious relationship over time. An exemplary ninja, Junshi evolved through a troubled childhood, of which she was haunted and afflicted by her mutation for numerous years. Debilitating her at first, it hindered her progress and forced her to adapt. Once Junshi had grown accustomed to her qwerk, she found her mutation of value, using it to empower her Clan techniques and improve herself as a ruthless killer for her nation. Adept in the ways of and , Junshi utilizes her Hiden to become one of the finest assassins that her village has is in it's possession. Though not in the ranks of the Nara's headship, it was in due part to her father's actions that this occurred. Once the rise of Yami Nara had commenced, her father, amidst several other small groups within the clan began to splinter from what is now known as the Main Branch, just as the Hyuga had done before them. His actions prevented Junshi from getting close to the charismatic leader, and preventing his sway from touching too far into the minds of all the Clan. In the present date, Junshi's life has taken many twists and turns. Obtaining a chance to advance through the ranks of the Shinobi, her assets have caught the eye of the , evaluating her in the next year to see if she is ready to join the elite. With opportunity on her doorstep, Junshi must weigh the possible futures in each hand, preparing herself for a route that will lead to her happiness, and her village's safety. Appearance junshicrop3.jpg junshi8.jpg junshi7.jpg junshi6.jpg junshi3.jpg junshi9.jpg Personality Background Child of a Genius, Expectations Bound by Greatness, Academy and Genin Utilizing Her Curse, Chūnin Present Date Natural Skills Mutation Cause The root of her problems, the underlying condition that Junshi has lived with her entire life has been a destabilizing factor for her personality and her relationships growing up. One the day of the Ten Tails assault on the United Shinobi Forces, both Junshi's mother and father, would draw in alarming rates of residual chakra fallout from the massive demon. Shikamaru, during his defense against the beasts that the Ten-Tails spawned to attack them. Using his yin-based shadow techniques to subjugate the waves of monsters as they rushed forth. All the while, soaking in the fallout from the Ten-Tails presence, even worse for when his own shadow returned to his body, further harvesting the chakra into his network. Her mother, was directly affected via the Crown Chakra, the central point of all Yin energy. This was a result of her mother's connection with Sensory, drawing in her surroundings and naturally attuned to using her Crown Chakra. The battle with the Juubi led to the woman's affliction, in which would send their child into the debilitated state she is currently in. Effect The curse that Keen Intellect Cognitive Adaption Abilities Ninjutsu Floodgate: Shatterpoint: Nature Transformation Shadow-Earth Transmutation: Earth-Shadow Transmutation: Genjutsu Yin Release: Mind-Body Dispersal: Yin Release: Field of Shadows: Yin Release: Displacement: Yin Release: False Shade: Yin Release: False Sensory: Taijutsu ' Nara Clan Techniques '''Shadow Step': Shadow Eruption: Shadow Transmission: Shadow-Space Convergence: Shadow Property Alteration: Artificial Shadows Bukijutsu Blade-Shadow Transmutation: Shadow-Blade Transmutation: Nara Technique: Shadow-Blade Augment: Stats Relationships Chieko Akimichi Kiyoshi Yamanaka Quotes Behind the Scenes and Trivia Titles Category:Shinobi Category:Kunoichi Category:Konohagakure Category:Nara Clan